Sex Education
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccstrid. Noticing that the people they've raised since their pre-teens have become adults cause Astrid and Hiccup problems respectively. (alternatively, Older!Astrid/Younger!Hiccup and Older!Hiccup/Younger!Astrid respectively)
1. Chapter 1

**Another for the Twisted Hiccstrid collection. Because, well, you'll see.**

 **Sex Ed is sort of part of a matching set - both this and 'Adoptive' (up next) contain Astrid and Hiccup in parental roles to Hiccup and Astrid respectively. Until the sexy times.**

 **This one contains Astrid/Hiccup with ages of 17/6 to begin with. They don't get it on until Hiccup is 18, so I guess that makes Astrid 28/29.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid looked at her... it felt strange to call Hiccup her son, despite the fact she had raised him for near twelve years. Her dads best friend had sort of dumped the six year old on her when she was seventeen, unable to cope after his wife had died.

Henry, or Hiccup as _everyone_ called him, had been so scared and confused. He went from two parents to no parents and Astrid had had to be mom, dad and best friend comforting a mentally overwhelmed six year old.

It had been tough. Almost impossible. She had to quit college, had to learn things like school holidays and convince people she was his guardian now - difficult when nobody could find Stoick Haddock to sign him over. Eventually, they started to ease along.

Until Hiccup hit his teenage years. Built up emotional issues he never quite dealt with burst free, abandonment issues coming out as teenage rebellion. He stayed out late and got drunk, truanted school and came home after two days of Astrid frantic with worry off his face on drugs. There were svreaming arguments and several times, Astrid considered the possibility she just wasn't cut out to deal with this boy.

Nothing she did got through to him, three years of absolute nightmarish times that had them both at the end of their ropes. Astrid was barely holding on, solely sticking it out at that point because her abandoning him would never help. She brought up going to therapy; Hiccup refused and vanished for four days. Astrid reported him missing and the police brought 15 year old Hiccup back with trashed clothes and barely able to string a sentence together, so out of it he was.

Even so, giving up and sending him away to be sorted out was looking more and more likely to be her only option.

Then something awful happened.

Hiccup, drunk and stupid, was riding a motorcycle out with a group of other idiot teen boy rebels. He crashed, and gods if he hadn't been wearing a helmet he would be dead. Even so, he had a broken collarbone, broken arm and lost the lower half of his left leg - it had been shattered beyond repair. He probably busted some ribs too. He was just so lucky to be _alive._

Astrid waited three days for him to wake up. Every single one of their problems seemed to stop mattering when she saw him looking frail and impossibly small in that hospital bed, with bandages and a cast covering what seemed like most of his body.

Finally, his eyes opened.

"A-Astrid?"

He hadn't even seen her yet, but his name was the first from his dry, raspy mouth.

"Hiccup! Gods Hiccup. I thought you were never gonna wake up."

The hand of his unbroken arm clutched at hers, green eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Sorry. For everything. I'll be better."

"I'm just glad you're alive. Muttonhead."

Hiccup's mouth tilted up in a shadow of a smile for a second, then he fell back to sleep. Astrid settled in for the duration, and after another couple of days Hiccup was awake for longer and longer stretches. There were some tough conversations to be had.

Astrid had to break it to a 16 year old boy he had lost his leg. Her boy really... they had been living together ten years by then. Hiccup apologised for every shitty thing he did and promised that when he was physically recovered, he was going to get some help for his head.

"I thought I was dead. It's cliche but... my life flashed before my eyes and I realised something. Mom would be so mad at me for how awful I have been to you. I don't know how you've stuck out these last few years, but... I'll be better. I swear."

Too relieved he was still breathing, Astrid didn't expect a miraculous turn around from him.

It was a while before he could leave the hospital, broken bones healing and then he was back constantly for gruelling physio, learning to walk on a prosthetic leg to replace the limb he had lost. Those days wers obviously worse for Hiccup, but Astrid didn't love it either.

"I'm too tired! And this damn thing doesn't even work!"

The physiotherapist was the most patient woman in the world. Far more so than Hiccup or Astrid.

"One more back and forth, then you'll be done for today."

"Fuck you!"

"Language!"

Hiccup scowled, but dragged himself back up. He probably would have quit, but Hiccup abhorred being trapped by his wheelchair. He could limp around the house on the new appendage, but out and about was still on wheels.

"That's you all done Henry. See you next time."

He glared, stumbling adamantly rather than use the chair. By the time they were back in the car, he had mellowed out a little and apologised for losing his temper.

Once he was back on his feet (figuratively) and no longer on powerful pain relief, Hiccup brought up therapy again. That was a long process, but the angry teenage rebel slowly started to wash away and reveal the quiet, gentle artist with a wicked sense of humour and a happy smile buried underneath. They got along again.

Hiccup even started _dating._ He had been too angry and drunk to notice girls. Or boys. Astrid hadn't been sure. So the now eighteen year old was basically starting where most thirteen year olds had, after five years of rebellion, an accident, physiotherapy and counselling. And Cami seemed... interesting.

Blonde and blue-eyed, fiercely independent and ever so slightly homicidal when fired up. She made Hiccup laugh, didn't give the slightest shit about his metal leg and accepted that after his bad years, Hiccup wasn't big on getting drunk or partying. All in all, Astrid was hopeful he was on the right path at last, just in time for adulthood.

Until she got back from work, and found Hiccup slumped over on the sofa, batting away his rescue cat Toothless who was attempting to get his attention.

"I got you that cat because he always wants to cuddle you. Why are you rejecting him?"

"Not in the mood."

Astrid kicked off her shoes, pouring herself a glass of juice and heading over to her favourite armchair.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed, turning away from both she and Toothless.

"Cami dumped me."

Oh gods, no wonder he was looking maudlin.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Hiccup."

He shrugged as best he could where he was laying on the sofa, ignoring the black cat pawing at his back and shoulder for attention.

"You wanna talk avout what happened?"

Hiccup shook his head violently, burying his head in a cushion. His frame was tense and he was radiating negative emotions like an aura of sadness. After so much progress, it made Astrid ache to see him so low.

"You sure?"

He mumbled something unintelligible, which Astrid obviously didn't catch.

"What was that?"

Hiccup growled, pulling his head out from the cushion and repeating it.

"She dumped me because I was shit in bed."

For a minute, Astrid couldn't quite believe what she heard.

"She _what?_ "

"You heard me. She knew I was... you know, a virgin. But she said I was _so_ bad she had no hope for me to get better. And she couldn't stay with someone like that."

Astrid had a fleeting compulsion to hunt Cami down and inflict serious pain.

Hiccup was just getting back to himself... did she have to break his pride as well as his heart?

"Now Hiccup, I want you to listen to me. She's wrong. The only people with no hope of improvement are people who don't care about their partners. I know you, so I know that isn't possible. You care too much."

He shrugged, hiding his face away again and Astrid ached to find a way to cheer him up. Sipping her juice, Astrid had a think.

"Want to make pancakes?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone until you do something other than mope on the sofa. So pancakes? Movie? We could go out and get pizza? Just... something. I'm not going to watch you slip back again."

Hiccup sighed, rolling onto his back.

"Fine. We'll watch a movie and then you can chill out and leave me alone."

Astrid nudged and cajoled until Hiccup picked the movie, then made him shift up so she could sit on the sofa with him. Hiccup was tactile, had been a hugger as a boy but then with the distance of his teen years, that had died. To have the ultimate in intimate, tactile contact be belittled by the first person Hiccup had felt close enough to do that with... it was no wonder he shrank away.

She persisted, needing to see Cami hadn't totally broken his enjoyment of contact. Astrid thought she was getting somewhere until he physically nudged her away.

"I'm getting too old for cuddles."

At eighteen, he might have had a point but Astrid didn't care. He needed comfort regardless of his age.

"You're never too old for cuddles. Come on."

Eventually, Hiccup came over and let Astrid hug him. He had shot up nearly a foot in height since he was sixteen - he had needed to replace his prosthetic leg to account for his height twice already. His thin arms clutched around her tightly and it became quickly apparent he had desperately needed the contact. Seventeen years old with a six year old boy at the beginning, Astrid was nearing thirty now and Hiccup was a grown man, but he clearly still needed her.

She petted his hair, making soothing noises as she would when he was a boy. Hiccup eventually pulled his arms away, but turned and curled up with his head pillowed on her leg. Astrid let him, his actively seeking comfort well worth the slight discomfort of his bony jaw digging into her leg. The movie continued on, _The Two Towers_ Hiccup's favourite Lord Of The Rings movie that was his usual go-to.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"You've had boyfriends right?"

"Yeah, I have."

Granted, she didn't date as much as she probably would have - many guys were put off by her raising Hiccup, a boy who wasn't her son but still came before any partner in priority. Then with his tumultuous teen years, Astrid hadn't really had _time_ to date. She'd had a couple since he got himself sorted out, though nothing serious.

"Were any of them... you know, bad at it?"

He wouldn't look at her, and Astrid knew he was embarrassed to be asking but obviously he had nobody else he trusted enough to ask.

"Some were, at first yeah. Generally your first time with someone isn't great, even if you've had sex before."

"Really? How come?"

Astrid thanked the gods she wasn't shy about talking about this stuff, else they would both be mortified.

"Because some people like different things. Some people need a lot of foreplay, some are nervous and that doesn't really make you feel sexy."

"What's foreplay?"

Astrid frowned. They hadn't really discussed sex, granted, beyond Astrid buying him condoms and making Hiccup swear not to make stupid mistakes.

"Ok, I'm sorry to ask but what did you and Cami do? It wasn't just kissing and then throwing it in there was it?"

Hiccup still wouldn't meet her eye, but he sat up to continue the conversation.

"Uh... kinda. Yeah. Is that wrong?"

"Well... it's no wonder it wasn't spectacular but Hiccup, that wasn't your fault. Foreplay is... it's stuff you do between the kissing and the sex to make sure everyone's having a good time."

He frowned in return.

"Like what?"

"Ok, you watch porn yes?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I tried but it felt so impersonal, I just didn't get it."

"Ok. Stay there a second."

Astrid stood up and headed to her room, wondering how Cami could know Hiccup was as green as they got when it came to sex and still expected sexual prowess. Rooting through her 'womens magazines', she found one that covered how to have better foreplay. It was aimed at women, but the physicality was the same and Hiccup could take all the time he wanted to read it by himself.

"Here. If you want to _talk_ about it, I'm happy to help but I thought this would spare some of your blushes."

Hiccup took the magazine like she was handing him a live bomb, staring at the cover with wide eyes.

"What is this? Porn?"

"Not quite. It's about sex and women, but... you'll learn something, I'm sure."

He flipped it open, the page that fell open one with a drawing of a naked woman that he immediately slammed closed.

"Right. I'm just going to... put that down."

Trembling hands placed it on the table, Hiccup picking up his cup and clutching it like it would alleviate his confusion.

"Not all girls will be like Cami. So long as you tell them you're happy to learn, it will get better."

"I feel so pathetic for this."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that. Hiccup, you're not the first virgin to go through a bad first time and you certainly won't be the last. It's all up from here."

"Are you giving me the things can only get better speech?"

"Yes. Cliche but happens to suit the situation. Shut up and drink your coke."

Finally, she saw a smile ghost across his face. It was an improvement.

Astrid had to force herself not to comment on how Hiccup barely left his room for the next week or so. He barely surfaced for meals, and Astrid suspected he spent the entire time she was out at work in his room reading and re-reading the magazine. Possibly enjoying it a little too much, judging by his increased use of the washing machine.

Poor Toothless was often found draped along the floor near Hiccup's bedroom door, yowling for attention.

It was probably good they didn't see much of each other, Astrid mused.

Because his questions about sex had raised the point of how she hadn't had any herself for a while. Astrid's body was beginning to tire of her own hand, and even of the vibrator she had that always got the job done. She needed to get laid, and she knew it.

That wasn't her real problem.

A fleeting joke made by Heather, Astrid's best friend, had thrown her. Slightly drunk after work with Heather, Astrid had confided in her about Hiccup's 'problem'.

"He's not really your son. If you don't teach him, I will!"

"I'll be sure to pass that on to your _boyfriend_ Justin."

They had laughed it off and no more was said about it, both women getting considerably more drunk. Astrid wished that thought had faded with much of her memory of that night.

 _Could she?_

No.

She had raised Hiccup since he was a _child._ Not once had she ever looked at him and thought like that. She was his guardian, his carer. Astrid had helped with his homework and treated skinned knees, scared away nightmares and almost lost her mind when he was in that hospital bed.

So _why_ was Astrid thinking this way all of a sudden? It was wrong, and Hiccup didn't need the only consistent adult figure in his life basically molesting him.

That didn't seem to shake the thoughts. Especially when Astrid looked at a picture of Cami, and found herself counting the similarities between the girl and herself. Did that make her Hiccup's type?

 _Gods Astrid, stop it!_

Astrid fucked herself stupid with her fingers, her sex toys. She picked up a hot, muscly (unlike Hiccup's lean frame) guy in a club and fucked him back at his place. Nothing seemed to work for her. Nothing shook the terrible, awful compulsion budding in her brain to throw Hiccup's door open and offer to teach him everything about sex.

Accepting her feelings as temporary insanity, Astrid quashed them, ignored them and got on with her day to day normality. If she ignored them, they would go away right?

 _Wrong._

If anything, it got worse. When he walked around shirtless - as he had _always_ done - Astrid felt heat spark. He was slim, but all the physiotherapy he had undergone meant Hiccup had ropy muscles wrapped around his upper body. The muscles rolled under his skin littered with scars from the accident that cost him his leg and almost his life, and Astrid felt terrifying urges to kiss each scar in a way far different to when he was little and she kissed bruises and paper cuts better.

She continued to ignore it, but Astrid knew that probably wouldn't hold out forever.

Something had to give.

"A-Astrid?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

He shuffled nervously, not quite meeting her eye.

"I wondered if you would help me with something."

"Uh. Depends what it is but probably."

"I was reading that book you gave me" book was a strong word for the magazine "and it mentions you need to be relaxed. And I know massage helps relax and I wondered if you would let me try it on you before I try it on a girl and ok I'm gonna leave now."

The words rushed out of him in practically one breath, face pointed at the ground the whole time. Astrid should say no. Letting him touch her was a _bad_ idea when she was having some very confused feelings, but Hiccup didn't know that and he was asking so genuinely. Taking a deep breath, Astrid smiled tightly.

"If you want to rub my shoulders, I'm not gonna say no."

"Really?"

Hiccup looked up at her, hope writ across his face. Astrid nodded, watching as he came over toward her somewhat awkwardly.

"How do you wanna sit?"

Astrid twisted sideways, allowing the room for Hiccup to sit behind her lengthways along the sofa. He took a minute to get comfortable, arranging his half-metal leg and his organic one in the way that suited him best.

His hands were a little shaky when they laid themselves on her shoulders, but Astrid had to suppress the urge to shiver under his touch anyway. Astrid knew he had to rub and massage his leg stump to keep the scar tissue from tightening, so she wasn't surprised that he had an idea what he was doing.

What she wasn't prepared for was just how rapidly he turned her muscles to butter. The way his fingers dug into her, the way his thumbs loosened the knots in her neck and shoulders, it sent lazy heat rolling down her spine and Astrid was dangerously close to melting at his touch. Hiccup moved his hands, placing them below her arms to rub at the muscles of her back despite her specifying her shoulders only.

The danger with how he moved his hands lower was that now Astrid could feel the tips of his fingers brushing over the sides of her breasts, and she couldn't suppress the shudder that rolled through her even through the material of her t-shirt. Astrid wished she was still wearing her bra, as Hiccup could easily notice the way her nipples were swollen against the fabric.

Astrid couldn't resist melting into his hands when Hiccup dug his thumbs into her lower back, fingers sinking into the dip of her waist. Something pressed into her back as Hiccup caught her, hands moving around her hips to hold her. Astrid realised with a twisted thrill what was digging into her; Hiccup was _aroused._

Before Astrid could try to process, Hiccup leant down and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Her body quivered and Astrid gasped, realising a second too late how noticeable her response was. A hand pushed up into her hair, slowly guiding her head to expose her throat before he kissed the skin he had exposed. Astrid couldn't bring herself to question it, arousal tingling in her belly as he continued. Only when Hiccup boldly reached for her breast did Astrid realise what she was letting happen. She pulled away, Hiccups hands dropping immediately as she turned around.

"What... what was that about?"

Her heart was pounding and the throb between her thighs was constant, heat growing when faced with the obvious tent of Hiccup's lounge bottoms. He wasn't looking at her, eyes downcast and ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

Astrid reached for his chin, curling her fingers around the sharp angle of his face. She forced him to look up at her.

"I'm not angry. Just... looking for an explanation."

Hiccup drew in a deep sigh, still trying to avoid her gaze before an answer spilled from his mouth.

"You're gorgeous and sexy and if there was anybody I wanted to spend time with learning to be good it would be you. Gods, I'm awful. I'm just gonna go "

Astrid placed a hand on his chest, firmly pushing him to stay. She should stop. She really should.

"I'll teach you some things. If that's what you want. But... as a one off, and you can never tell anybody."

Hiccup looked up at her, eyes full of confusion and surprise.

"Really?"

"I mean it. Never tell a soul. I could get in trouble."

Somehow, Astrid doubted this was what Stoick had hoped for when he asked Astrid to take care of his son. But Hiccup needed experience, and he _wanted_ her. They could both get something out of their systems, and nobody ever had to know.

"Ok. I promise."

Given the green light, Hiccup leant up hesitantly to kiss her. Astrid touched his cheek, tipping his head to the side for a more comfortable angle but Hiccup had little trouble kissing her soundly. It made sense - he and Cami probably had done a lot of kissing before she took his virginity. She wound up on top of him, half-sat up leant against the arm of the sofa with his legs either side of her own.

Hiccups hand reached for her breast again, but Astrid halted it's progress. She wanted it, but that wouldn't teach him much. Their mouths seperated, Hiccup's face concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not wrong. Just a little fast. Come with me."

Astrid stood, leading Hiccup to her bedroom by the hand before turning back. He was taller than her now, looking down at her with curiosity and eagerness.

"Take it slow. It's not a race."

He nodded, lifting his arms agreeably when Astrid pushed up his t-shirt to bare his lean chest and stomach to her eyes. When it came off, Astrid pressed her lips to his chest, leaving warm kisses along some of his scars. Hiccup's head fell back as he gasped, hand reaching for her hair and tugging her braid loose. Astrid told herself this was a one off, that she should get all she could from it to sate her own terrible lusting.

She brushed a finger over his nipple, finding Hiccup sensitive there as he groaned. Leaning back, Astrid found herself with a heated kiss against her mouth, hands on her hips tugging her t-shirt up now. There was a moment of nerve present; Hiccup was eleven years her junior, her body was not one of a girl his age even though she kept fit.

When the t-shirt came off, Hiccup looked at her bare torso with blatant want and she forgot to be nervous. Hiccup slowly pushed her back towards the bed, Astrid sitting down on it when the back of her knees hit it. She couldn't miss the convenient position, suddenly hungry to _see_ him.

"Not every girl likes doing this, so being pushy isn't a good thing."

"Do... do what?"

Astrid winked, squeezing his cock through the fabric and it jumped in her hand as Hiccup gasped. She tugged the waistband down to expose his cock. Astrid had seen him naked many times; as a boy when she bathed him and helped him dress. As a teen when mistakenly walking in on him changing or getting out of the shower. As a near-man, when she had to help him bathe while he was recovering from his injuries.

Never had she seen him like _this,_ hard and leaking precum only three inches from her face. Astrid kissed the tip, licking her lips to taste the fluid smeared there and found he tasted perfectly fine. Hiccup was staring rapturously at her, cock straining toward her mouth and Astrid opened up, allowing the head between her lips where she sucked it gently. Hiccups knees almost gave out, prompting Astrid to pull away and he whined in frustration.

"You want to fall over?"

Hiccup shook his head, letting Astrid guide him to lie back on the bed before she crawled over him again, leaning down to suck at his swollen erection again. Hiccups hips bucked and Astrid pinned them with her hand to keep him in place.

"Why can't I move?"

He huffed, obviously wanting to push himself deeper into the heat of her mouth.

"Because unless she says so, most girls don't enjoy having something jammed into their throat. You have to be mindful of their gag reflex or things could get... unpleasant. You following me?"

Hiccup nodded, the effort he made to keep his hips still now obvious as Astrid resumed her oral attentions on him. Oh, she intended to teach him to pleasure a woman, but even his refractory period had limits so she felt it only fair he get off too, giving him time to recover his erection for the full 'lesson'.

When his cock began to swell in her mouth, Astrid pulled off again and squeezed him to hold it back for a second.

"Not every woman wants to swallow, so you should always ask ok?"

Hiccup nodded, cheeks flushed and skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat already. Being one who didn't mind swallowing, Astrid continued on until he spilled in her mouth, swallowing the hot rush of liquid down until he stopped spasming with pleasure. Letting the softening shaft slip from her mouth, Astrid wiped her face where saliva had spilled around his cock and waited for Hiccup to recover from that blissed out expression.

"Wow."

"Good?"

"Fucking brilliant. Gods, I've been missing out."

Astrid chuckled, pushing herself back up the bed and squirming as the insistent throb of her clit demanded satisfaction. It was becoming a yearning ache, but this was about education for Hiccup, not (just) Astrid's satisfaction.

"So can you show me how to do stuff to you now?"

Hiccup twisted his head, looking up at her hopefully. His eyes lingered on her bare chest, blown pupils suggesting desire.

"You were off to a good start earlier."

Hiccup pouted in thought, realising what she was referring to as he pulled up his bottoms, rolled over and pulled himself up along the bed. He placed his mouth upon her neck again, kisses a long line of hot sparks on her skin as he explored the curve from shoulder to neck and back again. Astrid was immensely sensitive on her neck, and she could feel herself grow steadily wetter under Hiccup's mouth.

This time, when he reached for her breast Astrid allowed it, though she did have to slow him down as he groped too roughly.

"Hey, these are delicate. Be a little gentler ok? Like this."

Astrid placed her hand on his chest, slow and gentle caresses and one small squeeze around his pectoral muscle. Hiccup faltered at first as though he was being scolded, but he took the words on board and his touch turned softer. Astrid moaned softly as he squeezed and stroked her, fingers circling her nipple before brushing the firm peak.

"Better?"

"Mmm. Much."

He smiled against her neck, skating teeth over the column of her throat before he shuffled back down and placed his lips around her other nipple. Astrid shuddered in pleasure as he flicked his tongue over the peak, suckling and nuzzling and sending bolts of ecstasy through Astrid's body. He pulled up to breathe, leaving her shivering at his hot breaths puffing across her damp breast.

It was hard _not_ to notice he seemed to be pretty good with his mouth...

"Can I... can I take off the rest of your clothes?"

Astrid nodded, lifting her hips to help when Hiccup curled his fingers around her waistband. The mayerial came off and he stared hungrilybetween her thighs, undoubtedly seeing she was soaked in arousal. His fingers brushed across the blonde curls there gently, sucking in a deep breath.

"You're so wet."

"Mmm. That's meant to happen. Helps a lot."

He frowned in confusion.

"Helps?"

"With the sex Hiccup."

"Oh. Ok then."

Astrid pushed herself up on her elbows a little, feeling rather slutty and loving it as she spread her thighs for Hiccup's viewing pleasure.

"This here" Astrid guided his hand to the little nub there "is the hot spot. It's got more nerves than your entire cock, so you need to be really gentle but it f-feels so good."

Astrid's voice caught on a moan as Hiccup pressed his fingers to her clit, slipping and gliding in the slick wetness there. Her thighs trembled as he touched her, blissfully gentle with the sensitive area - Astrid's first boyfriend went at it like he was trying to rub it _off_ and that was unpleasant - and his green eyes were glued to her.

He eventually slid his fingers downward, gasping against her shoulder when Astrid's wet hole permitted his fingers with no resistance. She trembled as he pushed his fingers deeper, obviously having an inkling that thrusting motions worked as he slid his fingers back and forth, winning hungry whines from a fast-losing-dignity Astrid.

"Close your eyes?"

Astrid cocked her head, curious.

"Why?"

"Because I want to... do something else but I don't know if I can with you looking."

"Alright then."

She closed her eyes, listening to Hiccup shift downward until hot breath was damp and condensing against her inner thigh.

"Any tips?"

"No teeth. Be gentle, go slow and see what gets the best reactions."

His fingers slid back inside her, making Astrid spasm around him as he kissed her clit. Astrid moaned encouragingly as his tongue spread her open, fingers still thrusting in and out of her. As she suspected; he was a fucking natural. Astrid was left writhing and moaning as he picked up what worked best for her, repeating it until she was a shuddering wreck on Hiccup's tongue.

"Close Hiccup, d-don't stop!"

How he didn't come up for air Astrid wasn't sure, but Hiccup kept it up until she came over his fingers and tongue. Gods it had been too long since she had anything but herself, quaking with waves of pleasure washing over her. Hiccup didn't let up, not stopping until she had to beg him to.

"S-stop, too sensitive!"

Hiccup ceased immediately, backing off and pulling his fingers free. Astrid sighed as she was suddenly empty, but her muscles were lax and she felt _awesome._

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"No. Women are sensitive right after they come, if you keep going it could start to hurt."

"Oh. Ok."

Astrid relaxed into the bed, enjoying the afterglow for a minute. Spying Hiccup's returned erection and trying to remember that she wasn't supposed to be prolonging it - that would make it less functional, which it was supposed to be - she reached for the condoms in her bedside table. A quick glance confirmed they were still in date, so she handed one over to Hiccup.

"Are you serious?"

He looked awestruck, amazed.

"Practice makes perfect. Can you put a condom on?"

Hiccup nodded, pushing his bottoms down to free his cock and Astrid felt arousal pulse anew at the sight. His cock was gorgeous, and Astrid generally didn't think of penises as especially attractive but his really was lovely. All smooth lines with the flushed red tip, foreskin retracted to expose below the head fully. He tore the foil and she watched as he deftly applied the latex correctly, pinching the tip to ensure there was no trapped air as he rolled it over his shaft and down to the base.

"That's right isn't it?"

Astrid nodded, gesturing at his bottoms.

"Take them off."

He hesitated, and Astrid knew full well why.

"Anyone who can't accept your leg isn't worth your time."

Hiccup nodded, turning to push off his bottoms completely and returning to his spot between her thighs fully naked at last.

"So you're wet to make this easier?"

"Yep. If the girl isn't wet you could really hurt her. You can always use additional lube if you need to."

"Uh, how?"

"You can buy it. I'll show you some other time."

Astrid only realised how that could be taken after she said it, but then Hiccup was pressing closer and guiding his cock into her. Biting her lip, Astrid felt him stretch her open after a while with only her fingers and sex toys. Hiccup groaned and gasped against her neck, leaving sloppy kisses there as he trembled.

"Give me a sec, ok?"

"You want me to stop?"

"No, just... stay still for a minute."

Hiccup nodded, gasping again before nudging at her face to catch her lips, kissing her in an entirely too intimate way when he was already inside her and she felt it steal her breath away.

"Ok. You can move."

Hiccup made a sound of relief, hips rolling as he thrust rather awkwardly - he had only had sex once, so Astrid knew he was bound to be clumsy. She shifted her hips and lifted her knees to rest her feet on the bed to feel him hit her deeper. Astrid murmured encouragement as he moved, eventually telling him to find a good angle and stick with it.

"Like this?"

He hit _that_ spot inside her and tore a moan from Astrid's throat, smirking as he watched her writhe. He'd been paying attention and _waiting_ to see if she decided to offer advice. Deciding she needed revenge, Astrid squeezed her muscles around him and Hiccup made a strangled sound of pleasure and surprise.

"Fuck!"

"At what point did I say you could stop?"

Hiccup took the challenge, thrusting into Astrid's receptive body and sending waves of pleasure through her. He leant down, catching her breast in his mouth again and sucking her sensitive nipple to increase the sensations she experienced.

"Ugh, can't hold on much longer."

"It's ok. You can let go."

She was only mildly disappointed not to come from his cock inside her, but mostly Astrid was immensely satisfied to be sharing in his pleasure knowing Hiccup was coming because of _her._

"Fuck, you feel good Astrid."

Soon enough he was gasping and grunting, hips spasming as the climax took him and Astrid felt him swell within her even through the condom. Hiccup fumbled between them, fingers dragging over her clit and Astrid hadn't realised how turned on she was until he did. It took a shockingly short time for her to clench around his softening cock with a primal moan, shuddering with the sudden orgasm.

"Only fair you come too."

Astrid was too busy trying to catch her breath to answer. Hiccup pulled out and rolled onto his back, grinning broadly.

"Is it wrong to say you were much better than Cami?"

"I wouldn't say that to a girl if she wasn't as good as a previous partner. Terrible blow to the ego."

As the rush faded, Astrid realised how _bad_ she felt. Like she had used his desire to learn more for her own selfish wants for him. Hiccup was so innocent and naive really.

"Astrid?"

His voice interrupted her self-loathing.

"Hm?"

He nervously fiddled with the bedspread.

"You know how you said this was a one off?"

"... Yeah."

"Is that a definite thing? Cus... like you said. Practice makes perfect."

 _Oh no._ Astrid was utterly fucked.

"Well... I suppose there's never too much practice."

-HTTYD-

 **Hate the ending? Me too. But I couldn't seem to end it, I tried like five times and gave up.**

 **On to the reverse of this next! Older Hiccup and younger Astrid (nothing underage!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Adoptive! So**

 **We have something similar but not the same as the last one.**

 **Nine year old Astrid left with nineteen year old Hiccup. And of course, nothing happens before she's eighteen.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup can't help but wonder if her parents would have wished Astrid wasn't left with him. He gave her nine years of innocent caregiver status.

Now, watching Astrid sleep next to him with a soft smile on her sweet little pout, Hiccup can hardly say there was anything _innocent_ left _._ She shifted in her sleep, nose wrinkling cutely before she shuffled closer and threw an arm over his stomach.

Astrid came into his life in a somewhat unconventional way - her parents were killed in a tragic house fire, and they were friends of his own father and if someone didn't take her on, she might have ended up in care. Hiccup had only been nineteen, but he agreed. She was this sad, lonely little kid with scruffy, short blonde hair and a bad attitude.

Hiccup had put a lot of time and patience into helping her channel a deeply rooted rage and sadness at the loss of her parents into a spitfire personality. The grief counselling probably helped.

As she grew, Hiccup felt deep pride for being a part of her upbringing. He had always feared he wouldn't be good enough. But Astrid went from angry and sad to bright and funny, with a cutting wit and eyes full of mischief as she plotted the next prank to pull on friends, classmates or even Hiccup.

Hiccup supported her varying hobbies, including rock climbing and running and even archery classes (he never joined in but then he was far clumsier than her), and taught her to ride a bike and even (awkwardly) talked to her about puberty and periods. He couldn't be shy; he had to buy her tampons.

Astrid never called him "dad", but that was fine. Hiccup wasn't trying to be her father. He just wanted her to have someone she knew after losing her parents. And he had done that.

He couldn't deny that the short, scruffy girl grew into a beautiful young woman, but Hiccup _never_ saw her in an inappropriate manner. Even when his friends asked if he ever stole a peek as she approached adulthood - he was always horrified at the very idea. Hiccup had intentionally ended friendships because of inappropriate comments, fearing the prospect of some hidden agenda to try and get close to Astrid.

She was still a child. Ten years his junior, Hiccup wasn't an old man at twenty seven but he was too old for her, regardless of whether or not he was her guardian. Astrid was, to his knowledge, not even dating yet. She was more interested in college, studying and keeping up her grades. Her friends all began to find boyfriends but Astrid seemed unconcerned.

One of her friends even fell _pregnant,_ and Astrid giggled at Hiccup's pale expression when she told him, promising she both took her contraceptive pill daily and had no intentions of being a teen mom.

"I know you were only like nineteen when you took me on, but I wasn't a newborn. You skipped nine years."

"Well since I would have been _ten_ when you were born, so probably nine at your conception, that would be quite weird."

"Oh yeah. I always forget you aren't that old, my friends all have dads in their forties and I've got you in your late twenties."

"Mhmm. My dads in his fifties. Mom would have been late forties."

Hiccup felt the familiar pang of loss in his heart as he thought of Valka, his mother he had lost as a young boy himself. It was one of the main reasons he took on Astrid - he knew how deep that loss could cut. Astrid put her arm around his shoulders, squeezing as she kissed his cheek.

"Just think how proud your mom would be of you right now. I mean, you helped make me this awesome. Not that I wasn't naturally brilliant."

He smiled as Astrid gestured to herself.

"Dad says that. 'Ah, yer mother would be every bit as proud of you as I am', and honestly, it is a nice thought. Thanks for the compliment... I think it was a compliment."

"It was. Don't get used to them."

"Gods forbid."

Astrid winked, then pottered off to continue with her college work. Hiccup went back to his paper, his favourite hobby a tame drawing dragons against Astrid's own more physical activities. Almost finished, the black dragon with huge green eyes was inspired by his childhood pet cat, Toothless. Astrid wasn't as big a fan of cats so they didn't have one, though she _did_ have a pet bird named Stormfly - she always squawked and flapped when there were storms outside.

They rattled on comfortably for many more months, celebrating Astrid's eighteenth birthday and his own twenty eighth. Astrid started dating once she was done with college, opting to take a year out to decide which direction her life and career would take before she decided to go on to university or seek long term employment. Hiccup's engineering job supported them well enough, and Astrid had Hiccup's father in the palm of her hand - Stoick had always ensured Astrid never wanted for anything, to the extent of spoiling her rotten really.

For the time being, Astrid had a part time job in a coffee shop, which mostly just funded her hobbies and paid for things outside of the money Hiccup gave her to buy clothes and other essentials.

When she confided in him she had a boyfriend - there were few secrets and little Astrid felt she couldn't tell Hiccup - Hiccup bought Astrid condoms.

"The pill doesn't stop you catching STIs."

"Gross."

"I trust you to make good choices Astrid. I just can't vouch for the guys you may or may not date."

Astrid nodded, taking the box of condoms from Hiccup's hand.

"I'm still... you know, I haven't gone all the way with any guy yet but nice to know you trust me."

Hiccup smiled, feeling boosted by her easy trust in him.

"You can always come talk to me. About anything. Including sex, ok? I don't want you thinking it's shameful or embarrassing."

"Thanks."

Astrid's ringtone trilled, prompting her to pull out her mobile phone and answer a call.

"I gotta go, work wants me to cover. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Any particular request?"

Astrid hmm-ed, thinking as she went in search of her shoes.

"What about that pasta thing you made last week?"

"Pasta bake? I can do that."

She smiled, leant down and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best. Later!"

Astrid vanished, leaving Hiccup to enjoy his day off alone. Not that he didn't enjoy Astrid's company - she was witty, funny and easy to be around. He felt blessed to be a part of her life. Many commended his job of raising her, but honestly Hiccup reckoned that was all Astrid. She was excellent raw material.

He fed her bird, then took himself for a bath because he had the time. Hiccup did some housework he had been falling behind on, then started on the pasta bake Astrid wanted. He pre-cooked the pasta, covered it in sauce and added chopped vegetables, a spoonful of lazy garlic and some cheese. Astrid may be slender, but she ate like a Viking and could put away more food than Hiccup.

Astrid came home, they ate dinner and it was a perfectly normal night.

The next day was when it _all_ changed.

Hiccup was quietly sketching away in the living room, as it had the best natural light. The back door was open, letting a gentle breeze circulate through the house. Astrid was in her room, doing Thor only knew what as he heard her occasionally curse and thunder about.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid called him, and Hiccup immediately headed toward her room. He didn't immediately enter - that was one of their rules, never enter each others rooms without invitation.

"Yeah?"

"I have... this is kinda weird to ask but I need a guys opinion."

"About what?"

"Just... come in here?"

Somewhat reticent, Hiccup opened the door and just about fell over in shock. Astrid was wearing next to nothing, body only covered by a pair of red and black lace briefs, complete with a matching bra. The colours highlighted Astrid's soft ivory skin tone, the material practically moulded to the curve of her backside, skimming along the tops of her lean, muscled thighs and _when_ had Astrid the girl he raised turn into to a woman? Hiccup was stunned.

Realising he was _staring,_ Hiccup immediately turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

Keeping his face resolutely facing the doorway instead of Astrid's body, Hiccup managed to ask.

"Astrid, why am I in your room when you have nothing on?"

"Because I wanted an opinion on this stuff and, well, Heather is useless for this stuff."

"So I'm your only option?"

"Yes."

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup turned back around and tried not to notice how perfectly the bra cupped her breasts. He had barely ever acknowledged Astrid even _had_ breasts before. This was akin to shoving them in his face. Hiccup refused to consider whether or not that was an appealing thought.

"Alright. What do you need to know?"

"Is this ok? I feel kinda silly but I'm tired of being a virgin and I know a guy who'll do it. I just need to get his attention."

 _It was working. Not that she was after you, stop it Hiccup._

He finally realised the full implications of what she was saying.

"You what? Astrid, are you telling me you're going to have sex with someone just for the sake of it?"

He shouldn't be prolonging the conversation. His skin was feeling too warm.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure I was ready with Ryan, and he got bored of waiting and dumped me. So... I need to get this thing dealt with."

Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to track down Ryan and teach him respect for women, or set Astrid straight first. Since Astrid was there, he decided it was more time efficient.

"Do me a favour and put on a shirt?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

Astrid vaguely frowned, but complied with putting on a t-shirt. Hiccup sat on the end of her bed, relieved her bare skin was mostly covered again so he could breathe freely, and indicated she should sit next to him.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to preach that sex is all about love, because I have definitely had sex with people _I_ wasn't in love with. But... if you're not ready and a guy doesn't respect that, he isn't worth your time **or** your body. Having sex with some guy who will just put it anywhere just to stop being a virgin... I worry you'll regret it. You only get one chance to have your first time."

Astrid nodded, looking to be genuinely listening to what Hiccup was saying.

"So you think I should wait?"

"I think you should wait for someone you feel _comfortable_ with. Because that's important. If you're nervous and uncomfortable, you probably aren't going to enjoy it, and sex is supposed to be _fun._ For _both_ of you."

Astrid's lower lip jutted out in thought, raising a painfully intrusive thought to Hiccup of whether or not it felt as soft as it looked.

"Alright. Thanks Hiccup."

She turned and threw her arms around him, inadvertently crushing those suddenly-noticeable breasts against his chest and Hiccup hoped she didn't notice the sudden tension in his frame.

"You didn't answer my question though."

Distracted by the sudden heat sparking on his skin, Hiccup had to clarify.

"What question?"

Astrid leant back, looking confused.

"Whether or not my underwear was ok."

"Oh. Uh... I guess so."

Her face fell and Hiccups stomach went with it.

"Wow. What a compliment. I feel real special now."

"What do you want me to say Astrid?"

"Nothing. It's fine. You can go. Good talk."

Perplexed, Hiccup left feeling like somewhere, he had said something wrong but couldn't put his finger on what.

He also felt deeply ashamed, his half-hard cock not the slightest bit dissuaded by Astrid's sudden sour mood. It had _clearly_ been too long since he had sex if Hiccup had to go jerk off because he had seen an adult female body in underwear. If he refused to connect the body to Astrid... it wasn't so bad right?

Hiccup could taste the lie as he came, blonde hair and blue eyes flashing across his mind at the point of climax rather than a faceless, nameless body. Nausea reigned before the rush had even faded, bite marks in his fist where Hiccup had shoved his hand in the way to muffle his groans.

Astrid avoided the rest of the day, and Hiccup was a mix of relieved and saddened. Relieved he had more time to hate himself in peace, saddened that he had upset her so. She avoided him much of the next day too, but as they were both at work it was considerably easier for her to do so. He cooked dinner and called her, but Astrid ate in stony silence and returned to her room just as silently.

The next day, she had suddenly thawed.

There was no discussion of the temporary cold shoulder - Astrid just came out of her room bright and cheery, hugging him and kissing his cheek like normal and cracking jokes.

Hiccup wished his reactions had stayed so normal. Astrid's lips on his skin made his gut tighten with heat. Her laugh seemed to soak into his skin and stay there, taking up residence in his very bones to ensure he couldn't forget it. All the things Hiccup had never noticed before began to haunt him.

Like the way Astrid's constant exercise and active hobbies left her limber, always leaning and stretching and just generally tormenting him with views of her jeans strained over her ass, the one he had seen cupped in red lace. Or there were the times she was leaning over facing him for something, like leaning across the table where if Hiccup so much as flicked his gaze up, he could see down her shirt. He would find an alluring image of her full breasts, then feel horrified with himself for even _thinking_ about it.

Then there was her **mouth.** Those pouts that had always been petulant and sweet became tempting, sexy even. Hiccup would find himself thinking about capturing that plush lower lip between his own, sinking his teeth into it so Astrid would feel the faint sting and remember him afterward.

Hiccup ached to feel the taut muscles of her thighs beneath his hands, his mouth as he explored the pale, untouched skin. Astrid spent just a little too much time in shorts for Hiccup's sanity, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to act calm and casual when Astrid hugged him, when she snuggled up on the sofa next to him sleepily during movie night.

When Astrid peered around his bedroom door one night, interrupting Hiccup relieving the increasing tension of her presence and his terrible thoughts, he wanted to cry. Instead, he feigned sleepiness and confusion, hoping the bedcover wasn't tenting over his erection.

"What's wrong Astrid?"

She shuffled nervously, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama vest.

"I had a bad dream. I... it doesn't matter. I'll go."

"No!" Hiccup immediately halted her, probably against all sense of reason. Astrid blinked in surprise and he hastened to add "I mean, if you came here for comfort, that's ok."

"Really?"

No. Stop it. Hiccup was being ridiculous.

"Even grownups get nightmares."

Hiccup was having one right now. Astrid was getting in his bed when he had a hard on for her. He had managed to get his bottoms back up, ensuring his groin was angled away from her as Astrid sweetly, _innocently_ cuddled up to him.

"What was your bad dream about?"

"Fire."

That one word said it all. Astrid might be a grownup, but that didn't change that she had gone through a deeply traumatic loss. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead like he used to to 'kiss her nightmares better' when she was a child. Astrid's eyes fluttered closed, though he wasn't sure she was actually sleeping.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Yep. Not asleep. No more convalescent than his still-hard cock. How was it to settle when the object of his twisted desire was _so close?_

"Yeah?"

"Was your first time with someone you were comfortable with?"

This was a very not good topic of conversation for Astrid to bring up when he was aroused.

"Uh. Kind of. I mean, I was nervous anyway because it was both of our first times, but I don't regret who I picked."

Astrid thought on his words quietly, breathing in time with the pulse throbbing in his groin.

"How do you feel safe enough to be so... _exposed_ with someone for the first time?"

Hiccup did not need **that** reminder that he knew what much of her body looked like exposed. He tried to keep his voice even.

"Well... when you know someone really well, you can start to feel safe they won't judge you or your body. That they'll stop if you ask them to. And most times, your first time going all the way isn't the first time you see each other with clothes off."

"How do you mean?"

Hiccup was not prepared for this conversation. It was late and he was hard.

"You might... use your hand or mouth on someone. You might just kiss and fool around with your shirts off."

"Oh. I think maybe we did hands stuff but Ryan said I wasn't as good at it as him, so if I wasn't going to use my mouth then there was no point."

Increasingly certain he wanted to cause Ryan pain, Hiccup growled. He turned on his side, making sure Astrid could see his face in the lamp light.

"Listen to me. Nobody can tell you what to do with your own body. If someone tries to pressure you into something you don't want to do, you get out of there. Alright?"

She looked up at him, nodding tightly.

"Alright. I'm pretty tough, I'll fight them off if I have to."

Hiccup smiled, glad to be getting through to her. Before he could turn away, he saw Astrid looking down beneath the covers and he realised with a thrill of horror that he had forgotten himself when he turned on his side.

"Did I interrupt you?"

Cheeks burning, Hiccup turned away quickly and ignored the aching loss of her warmth on his turgid cock.

"Kind of. It doesn't matter though, you're more important than... never mind."

Astrid giggled and it seeped into his skin, heating him in ways it shouldn't.

"Hey. Turn around."

"Nope, I'm good for embarrassment thanks."

Astrid sighed, shifting behind him and physically grabbing and turning him to lay on his back. She leant up on her hand with a bent elbow.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Hiccup frowned.

"Why did you want me to turn around?"

Astrid's cryptic answer confused him.

"I wanted to see something."

Before Hiccup could ask what it was she was looking for, Astrid had leant down, placing her free hand on his cheek before those soft-looking lips touched his own. Instinct made him respond for just a second, then cold hard _reason_ made him stop and pull back.

"A-Astrid, what are you doing?"

She tried again, growling in frustration when he moved away and looked at her expectantly for an answer.

"You said I needed to be safe and comfortable. Who is going to make me feel that way more than you?"

Hiccup wanted to give in. Oh, he **wanted** so badly. But he owed Astrid better than that. Placing his hands on her upper arms gently, Hiccup firmly pushed her a few inches away.

"Then let me do something to keep that true and tell you this is wrong."

Astrid didn't look convinced.

"Why is it? You're not my father."

"I've raised you since you were nine."

Astrid managed to move his hands, pushing closer again.

"And I've been checking you out since I was _thirteen."_

She kissed him again, more insistent this time and Hiccup felt his resolve weakening as she licked teasingly at his mouth. He tried again to dissuade her before he did something unforgivable.

"Astrid, stop. This isn't right You need to be with someone your own age."

Astrid literally rolled her eyes, running her hand down his chest like a hot line of sparks across his clothed skin.

"I'm not asking for a relationship or undying love here. I just want someone I'm attracted to and who makes me feel safe and comfortable to be my first. The fact you've got years of experience doesn't hurt either."

"But-"

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Tell me you're not attracted to me, or that you physically or emotionally _can not_ do this. Tell me and I'll go. Otherwise... show me what it's meant to be like before I'm stuck going for anyone who'll do me."

Hiccup gave in to those begging blue eyes, initiating the next kiss and Astrid made a pleased sound in the back of her throat, sliding her hand around the back of his neck to hold him close as their mouths slid over each other with wet sounds and Astrid's soft gasps.

She broke off first to breathe, panting as she reached for the hem of Hiccup's t-shirt and pushing it up rather insistently. Hiccup let her take off his t-shirt, hands callused with rock climbing and holding bows and arrows at archery class raking down his bare chest. He was under no illusions about his scrawny body, but Astrid seemed more than happy to continue exploring it.

He was more hesitant, not sure he could bring himself to undress Astrid but she took the initiative and shimmied out of her vest herself. Hiccup felt a growl escape him as he saw that red and black bra she had asked his opinion on before, stark and sexy against her alabaster skin.

"You like?"

"More than I should."

Astrid smirked, guiding his hand to her covered breast and watching as he cupped it gently.

"You spent a good minute staring at me in this, then you couldn't say a single nice thing about them. That got to me."

"I'm sorry" Hiccup murmured the words across her lips "I was trying not to be bad."

Astrid kissed him, placing her hand over his and squeezing, making him squeeze her breast and she fucking _whimpered,_ repeating the motion until Hiccup continued to squeeze her gently of his own volition.

Then the little minx smirked against his mouth, reaching an arm behind her and suddenly the bra was loose in his hand. For someone nervous about her first time, Astrid was remarkably uninhibited. Hiccup took a deep breath before he pulled the bra away, revealing her gorgeous bare chest to his hungry eyes.

"Be gentle, I'm sensitive here."

Hiccup had a terribly perverse image of Astrid playing with her breasts by herself, pleasuring herself and his cock pulsed in his shorts, hot and hard against his thigh. She gasped as his fingers merely brushed the side of her breast, nipple firm and swollen before he touched it. Astrid shivered, staring at him with a heady mix of trust and desire as Hiccup slowly rubbed one of her breasts.

"Lay on your back for me?"

He asked gently, Astrid immediately complying even as she lifted her head, capturing his lips again. Hiccup returned the kiss, now slowly and teasingly coasting his thumbs across the peaks of her breasts. Astrid moaned hotly into his mouth, arching her back to push her breasts more firmly against his hands.

She wanted a good first time; Hiccup would do his best to deliver.

He caved to the urge to taste her skin, leaving kisses along the length of her neck and Astrid immediately turned her head to expose more skin to him, keening softly in her throat in pleasure.

"Gods Hiccup, feels so good."

"If I do something you don't want" Hiccup breathed the words against her ear "tell me."

Astrid nodded when she realised he wasn't continuining until she acknowledged him, arching again when Hiccup's mouth slid further down. This was as much for his pleasure as Astrid's own; her pebbled nipples were practically begging for his mouth.

"Oh gods!"

She cried out as Hiccup sealed his lips around one pink bud, trembling as he sucked it softly. He added suction slowly since Astrid warned him she was sensitive, winning responsive moans from her mouth. Hiccup flicked his tongue across the tip and Astrid thrashed, clutching his hair and making an array of sinfully sensual sounds.

"S-slow down, t-too much!"

Hiccup lifted his mouth off, enjoying her whine of frustration despite her asking him to stop.

"Sorry."

Astrid quivered, skin flushed and eyes bright with desire.

"N-never had anyone else touch me there before."

Hiccup crawled back up her body, kissing her again and Astrid responded with a more primal heat than before as arousal began to affect her.

"Well now you know it'll feel good."

"Mmm. Can you carry on making me feel good now?"

Astrid smiled, coy and playful when Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He wasn't about to turn her down though.

"I can do that."

He kissed her again, moving back down to lick and suck at her other breast. Astrid moaned and rocked up into his mouth, fingers burying in his hair to hold Hiccup to her chest and continue the pleasure.

"H-Hiccup, you're making me so wet."

Her breathy words sent heat rolling through Hiccup, almost caving to the urge to press his hand between her thighs to see if the fabric of her bottoms were damp. Instead, he nipped at the pale skin of her breast and left a small red mark there. It was all he would allow himself. Astrid trembled in response.

"That's what's meant to happen."

She squirmed, guiding his hand from next to her to her waist with a soft, pleading look in her eyes.

"Touch me?"

Hiccup couldn't deny her anything, not when Astrid looked so delectable, soft and wanting beneath him. When she was asking him to show her how sex should be; begging him to make her feel safe in this most intimate of experiences, to give her the best first time he could.

"Lift your hips up."

Astrid complied, letting Hiccup pull off her bottoms. He left those gorgeous lace briefs on, surveying Astrid with her thighs trembling with want. Hiccup leant up again and kissed her, tickling his fingers along her inner thigh and drinking down her needy whines. When his fingers made purchase with the soaked lace covering her Astrid quaked, hands clutching at his bicep, his shoulder.

"Uhh, more!"

She was demanding and he thrilled in it, glad to know Astrid wouldn't struggle insisting on what she wanted in bed. Hiccup rubbed over her clit through the material, reveling in the full body shudders as Astrid's frame was wracked with pleasure. He kept it up, wanting her to either come or be mindlessly close before he got her naked.

The way her thighs tensed, the flexing of her firm abdomen muscles and her increasingly desperate moans told that she was getting close, and feeling a little evil, Hiccup stopped.

"Hiccup!"

"Don't worry" Hiccup kissed her "I won't leave you hanging.".

He reached for her waistband, Astrid's hips practically shooting off the bed to aid the removal of her underwear. Hiccup took a minute to just appreciate her body, shamefully committing it to memory for after tonight when this would be over.

Then she was whining needily, parting her thighs in a clear request for Hiccup to finish what he started and he was struck by how easily and eagerly Astrid allowed herself to be exposed to him, with him. Tasting her scent on the air, Hiccup lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and left a trail of kisses along the inside, from calf to knee before becoming more sloppy, open mouthed kisses all the way up her inner thigh.

Astrid continued to wriggle and squirm, knowing she wanted more without knowing exactly what _more_ was or how it would feel. Hiccup had always enjoyed going down on his sexual partners, thrilling in the unique taste and powerful reactions generally only won with an eager tongue exploring them intimately.

Placing more kisses on the sensitive patch right before the crease of where thigh met groin, Hiccup let Astrid feel hot breath on wet skin before he switched sides, skipping over where she wanted his mouth in favour of kissing her other thigh. Astrid was _so_ wet he could taste her arousal on the skin of her thighs.

"H-Hiccup! No more teasing p-please."

Astrid was literally shaking, so tightly wound Hiccup was sure if he wanted he could make her come in under a minute. Instead, he rubbed soothing circles on the inside of her knee, ensuring she was comfortable with what was an incredibly intimate position.

"Breathe. It's going to happen, promise."

Astrid nodded, taking in a few deep breaths and visibly relaxing. He wanted to make her come, but Hiccup also wanted Astrid coherent enough to appreciate the act itself rather than simply the end result of stimulation.

"Calmed down a little?"

She nodded again. Hiccup smiled, first nuzzling at her thigh before finally getting his first proper taste of her as his tongue darted across her slit, teasing at the rounded bump of her clitoris.

"Gods- oh fuck! M-more!"

Astrid was eager from first blush, clearly keen on the feelings inspired by Hiccup's lips and tongue as he kissed and licked her clit, suckling it between his lips gently and watching Astrid thrash and buck, hearing her moan and feeling her fist a hand tight in his hair. Her thighs quivered where they rested on his shoulders, tightening around his head as Astrid raced toward climax again.

This time he didn't cruelly stop, letting Astrid climb the peak only to topple over it, practically crushing his head between strong thighs as Hiccup used his mouth to get her off. He eagerly took the flood of wetness that filled his mouth, Astrid's taste absolutely the most erotic he had ever experienced.

Eventually his skull was released from Astrid's vice, ears a little sore but completely worth it to see her so blissed out. Wiping his face clean on his discarded t-shirt, Hiccup made his way back up the bed and waited for Astrid to return from Valhalla.

"W-o-w. That was... just wow."

He couldn't help feeling a little smug - Hiccup did so love to see someone post-orgasm, utterly lax with pleasure.

"So... you liked that then?"

"Very much so."

Hiccup was surprised when a suddenly active Astrid practically leapt on top of him, shoving down his shorts and rubbing herself along his shaft leaving hot slick over him.

" _Want_ you."

Hiccup had to slow her, gripping her thighs.

"As- Astrid, wait!"

"Why?"

She whined, unhappy to be denied.

"Condom."

Her face cleared somewhat, looking around like she expected them to materialise.

"Bedside drawer."

He couldn't easily reach with Astrid on top of him. She leant over, locating the foil square and Hiccup took it from her - now wasn't the time to find out if she knew how to put one on him. He sheathed his cock, ignoring the insistent pulse as it demanded to know why he had let it wait so long.

"You wanna be on top?"

Astrid bit her lip, nodding and Hiccup conceded, holding the base of his cock as Astrid tried to line herself up with him.

"Forward a little m- fuck, there you go."

Even through latex, Astrid's soft heat took his breath away. She sank down slowly, still biting her lip and Hiccup had never seen a more bewitching sight.

"F-feels... too much."

"If you want to stop, we can."

HIccup's cock disagreed but Hiccup's mind and heart both concurred that Astrid didn't have to do anything she didn't want.

"M'okay. Just intense."

He fought to stay still, feeling Astrid's muscles tighten and relax around him repeatedly as she struggled to accommodate him inside her.

"Not- Odin, you're tight... not sure I'll last long."

Astrid hummed, rocking herself slightly.

"S'okay, don't think I'll come first time. Just... just wanted it to be you."

Before he could process her words properly, Astrid was working out how to use her thigh muscles to raise herself up and slide back down his length, inch by painstaking inch. After a few more thrusts, the tension in her face began to ease.

"Getting... better."

"Good, but you can stop if you need."

Astrid shook her head, slowly getting the hang of riding him but Hiccup was barely clinging on - he was too aroused, it had been too long.

"Sorry, but... ugh, gonna come soon."

She smiled, caressing his cheek in a way more intimate than the fact he was inside her.

"It's ok. That's what's meant to happen."

The little nymph used his own words against him, smirking as she continued to drive him crazy with her soft, wet heat until Hiccup thought he might lose his mind.

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

Hiccups hands tightened on her hips, his own breaking free from his mental restrictions to thrust up a few times as the climax took him. The condom caught it, but Astrid still seemed to know it was happening and petted his hair, leant down to kiss him.

"Thank you."

The words whispered against his cheek before her lips were on his again. They disengaged slowly and Astrid winced a little, but she was all smiles as they returned to laying down now totally naked.

"So... was that okay?"

"Mmm. More than. Thank you Hiccup."

Astrid drifted off to sleep within minutes, leaving Hiccup to watch her.

He wasn't sure if he felt sick or sated. Maybe both.

-HTTYD-

 **I'm not a** ** _huge_** **fan of this idea but it's part of a matching set! I don't condone banging your stepdad or hitting on your adoptive daughter. Hypocritical for a guy who writes Valcup, I know.**


End file.
